offtopicbunker2fandomcom-20200215-history
MegaRBLX
MegaRBLX is a user that is from the spinoffs Robloxpony, OT Bunker, The Off Topic Lounge, and OTRepository. Though he was an overly obsessed brony, he has long forgone such things since the beginning of OTB's collapse due to Viral constantly shouting at him through the internet. RP4 History MegaRBLX joined RP4 on July 27, 2011 in response to the what was the then-unfortunate creation of Rule 11a on Roblox OT. He was the second user, and soon became negatively popular there. His concerning obsession with ponies caused him to often be ridiculed by all the other users. Around September 2011, MegaRBLX gained admin powers on the site, though these were gone by the time users posted Halloween related pony images, which caused him to rage delete every thread containing such images. As a result, he received a three-day ban and removal of moderator powers. His often insane posts and his thoughts eventually prompted LittleMidget to create a forum, which was called the "MegaRBLX Forum" at first. Though a few more variants existed. He did come back to RP4 after OTB's collapse but shortly left. He came back again to revive RP4 in response to OTR's rise, but the plan ended up backfiring completely and even caused the full deletion of RP4 as a whole. OTB History Around December 2011, MegaRBLX uncovered OTB's URL through a ROT thread. He quickly distributed this link via Steam chat and also through making threads. DoctorIcePopCat was actually impressed with the forum and ended up being on both forums simultaneously. Viral was outraged by this because of the fact RainbowDash101 ran it, so he wanted MegaRBLX to post an image to OTB, in which he did. Though MegaRBLX soon ended up going on the chat moments after. After almost all of RP4 joined on OTB, MegaRBLX started to become unusually obsessed with the puzzle game franchise Puyo Puyo, constantly having something related to it in his signature. However, MegaRBLX did still continue to be on and off with being a brony, though this did stop around OTB's collapse. He almost never posted anything of interest, but was involved with bribing moderators and admins to unban Viral. OTL History At first, MegaRBLX did not post very much on OTL, mainly because of his issues getting used to most of the people on RP4 not being there. Though once amsk8r joined on, there was a very significant increase in daily posts. Though there were very limited serious posts as a result. This also caused him to be banned after The Butts Spam and also caused him to fully delete his account. Though he did join back eventually and continued to make more posts until the end of OTL. OTRepository History As mentioned above, MegaRBLX tried to resurrect RP4 with Dogman, but also tried to resurrect TOTL after its destruction, both of which failed. As a result, MegaRBLX stayed on ROT and other forums. Though on January 3rd, he had returned to OTR and still continued to post there by the name of scrubl0rd. He was responsible for the mocking of RTCity, which was done around OTRepository's downfall. OTRecliner History As of now, MegaRBLX has done nothing of interest on OTRecliner. However, he does hold a moderator position, something he has not had since RP4. Category:RP4Category:RP4 UsersCategory:OTBCategory:OTB UsersCategory:TOTLCategory:TOTL UsersCategory:OTRepository Category:RP4 Category:RP4 Users Category:OTB Category:OTB Users Category:TOTL Category:TOTL Users Category:OTRepository